


Pela Eternidade

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, reencarnação, vidas passadas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Eu estava mais perdido que ele, é claro, se naquele momento ele estivesse em algum lugar, simplesmente me esperando voltar.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Pela Eternidade

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita em 2012  
> Kaisoo  
> Kai!vamp

Eu me lembrava de cada parte do seu rosto. Seus olhos, sua boca, seu sorriso que me preenchia de uma felicidade indescritível. Sua pele macia... Se eu fechasse meus olhos poderia sentir meus braços rodeando aquele corpo pequeno e indefeso. Eu podia sentir o gosto daquela pele branca sob meus lábios. A forma como ele sussurrava meu nome sem jeito enquanto nos tornávamos um... Essas lembranças me destruíam por dentro, mais do que eu já estava.

Acreditei que passar dias, meses, anos e séculos sem estar ao lado dele seria uma forma, no mínimo, justa para que eu pagasse por todos os meus pecados. E de certa forma aquilo me punia adequadamente, mas eu não imaginaria que poderia voltar a reencontrá-lo daquela mesma forma que eu o deixei.

Ele sempre estava perfeitamente belo como eu me lembrava, e de todas essas vezes eu voltava a me apaixonar perdidamente, cometendo o mesmo erro. O erro de tê-lo deixado morrer sem poder ao menos fazer nada para impedir que aquele maldito destino, como chamam, me tirasse o que me era mais valioso na vida: o amor de Kyungsoo.

Vivíamos em uma época de guerra e nossos pais estavam ocupados demais servindo ao nosso país. Por sorte eu e Kyungsoo éramos amigos desde crianças e como acabamos ficando sozinhos, partilhávamos um da presença do outro. Eu sempre senti que isso amenizava a nossa dor pela solidão que nos era proporcionada.

Ficamos em um abrigo para menores na qual os pais estavam servindo ao exército da Coreia. A guerra era sanguinária e muitas pessoas não voltavam, provavelmente não seria diferente com nós dois. Mas com o tempo acabamos nos conformando sozinhos de que nossos pais jamais voltariam.

Todos os dias eu acordava mais cedo que Kyungsoo e me colocava ao lado da cama que compartilhávamos. Zelar pela sua segurança era o mais importante para mim, embora eu fosse um ano mais novo, eu me sentia na obrigação de protegê-lo.

Quando ele acordava e se espreguiçava, nos meus lábios se desenhava um sorriso. Era quase uma benção acordar mais um dia ao seu lado, e ambos vivos! Ele se levantou e sentou-se na cama esfregando seus olhos. Me olhou meio perdido com o rosto ainda inchado e aqueles lábios ainda mais convidativos.

Fazia um tempo em que eu sentia mais que uma forte amizade por Kyungsoo, e esse tempo poderia ser traduzido por anos desde que fomos deixados por nossas famílias.

— Já faz quanto tempo? – perguntou tentando acordar.

— Cinco anos e oito meses... – disse meio sem vontade.

Eu não gostava de contar há quanto tempo estávamos naquela situação terrível. Eu só queria que tudo acabasse, e que a guerra tivesse uma trégua. Era demais para dois jovens terem que passar por tudo aquilo, eu já tinha dezoito e ele dezenove. Mas Kyungsoo sempre se animava sorrindo em seguida.

Levantou-se indo em direção a porta e me chamando, deveríamos comer alguma coisa e nos preparar. Aquele lugar com o tempo passou a ser perigoso, pois a guerra crescia incontrolavelmente, se alastrando por todo o nosso país.

Ficávamos em uma sala com as outras pessoas. Mulheres com seus filhos de colo, crianças ainda muito pequenas, avós, avôs e alguns animais. Embora do lado de fora existissem pessoas que morriam, ali ainda era possível sentir um pouco de vida, felicidade e ânimo.

Eu sempre me pegava olhando Kyungsoo. Seus olhos observavam todos a sua volta como se quisesse, de certa forma, absorver toda aquela pouca felicidade que ainda existia.

Com os dias acabei tomando devida coragem para me declarar a ele. Segurar aquele sentimento me sufocava e me senti ainda mais feliz quando soube que ele me correspondia. No final das contas, nos amávamos de todas as formas possíveis. Passei os dias seguintes ainda mais próximo de Kyungsoo, trocando carinhos, beijos doces e palavras de amor. Nossa primeira vez, digamos que foi arrebatadora e inesquecível. Aprendi que existiam mais coisas em Kyungsoo que eram maravilhosamente deliciosas, além é claro, de seus lábios.

Esperávamos tudo para o nosso futuro, mas enquanto estávamos sentados em um dos bancos do jardim dos fundos Kyungsoo interrompeu nosso beijo.

— Ouviu isso? – disse ainda meio atordoado com a troca de carícias. — Parecia um tiro!

Sua boca estava avermelhada pelo beijo e ele estava adorável, mas acima de tudo certo do que havia ouvido.

— Sim, foi realmente um tiro!

Senti um frio na barriga como se pudesse adivinhar o que viria a seguir. Finalmente eles tinham nos alcançado.

Não tivemos muito tempo para conversar depois disso, corremos para a parte de dentro e mais tiros puderam ser ouvidos. As pessoas começaram a correr desesperadas, querendo fugir dali.

Olhei para Kyungsoo e ele parecia assustado, eu também estava, mas ainda teria que protegê-lo.

— Para onde vamos? – Ele me perguntou e as palavras não saíram da minha boca.

Continuei o olhando e em seguida segurei firme em sua mão, o puxando.

— Vamos!

Saímos o quanto antes dali, atropelando as coisas e deixando nossos pertences para trás. Todos estavam correndo e dessa vez, não só tiros como bombas foram lançadas em nossa direção. Os aviões sobrevoavam a região, prestes a iniciar um bombardeio.

A intenção era exterminar tudo o que viam pela frente, sem piedade nem compaixão.

Corremos o quanto conseguimos, nos escondendo a alguns quilômetros do lugar onde estávamos, exaustos e com as pernas doendo. Meus pés sangravam e eu não duvidava da mesma situação em Kyungsoo.

— Se acalme! – Eu o trouxe até meus braços, o rodeando como se com isso eu pudesse protegê-lo de tudo e todos.

Céus, eu amava aquele garoto! O amava ao ponto de entregar minha vida pela dele e era aquilo que eu fazia naquele exato momento enquanto o abraçava e beijava-lhe o topo da cabeça.

— Jongin... – dizia choroso e eu sabia que o medo o consumia incontrolavelmente.

Estávamos próximos da morte e aquilo nos assustava, mas eu repito: eu precisava de qualquer forma protegê-lo...

Ouvimos de repente uma forte explosão que pelo visto havia acontecido perto o suficiente para nos ferir com pedaços de madeira. O barraco em que estávamos era feito da mesma e alguns filetes do material nos cortaram o corpo.

Caímos ao chão, mas eu o protegi com o meu corpo e pela primeira vez eu me encontrei mais ferido que Kyungsoo. Ele me olhou assustado e seus olhos tomaram uma proporção maior. Mas eu sorri tentando passar uma falsa imagem de que estaria tudo bem. Mas não estava. Nos levantamos e ele me ajudou com certa dificuldade. Seu corpo era frágil e delicado.

Estávamos com a intenção de correr dali, mas as vozes de alguns soldados inimigos foram ouvidas, aumentando nosso desespero. A respiração de Kyungsoo estava descompassada enquanto a minha falhava. Conseguimos dar um, dois, três passos quando a porta do barraco fora colocada abaixo por um chute violento. Vários homens armados entraram ali e então começamos a correr.

Os tiros por pouco não nos acertaram, mas naquele momento aquilo não tinha muita importância já que poucos metros depois eu pude sentir uma dor terrível em minhas costas e ao que parecia, milhares de tiros foram dados, o que me levou ao chão, juntamente com Kyungsoo.

Eu queria fechar meus olhos para finalmente acordar daquele pesadelo. Caí de barriga no chão enquanto sentia algo escorrer descontroladamente das minhas costas. Era sangue. Kyungsoo estava deitado com a cabeça virada para o meu lado enquanto tentava inutilmente esboçar um sorriso.

Mas naquele momento eu não queria sorrisos, eu queria o meu amor vivo!

Os tiros também o acertaram e eu podia perceber aquilo porque haviam três furos em seu peito, ultrapassado sua carne, bem no meio. Fatalmente aquilo o levaria a morte e eu estava ali, do seu lado para assistir àquilo tudo. Mas eu pensava pelo lado bom, pois também morreria ali.

Ambos jogados e esquecidos naquele solo, eu me perguntava o porquê da raça humana cometer atos insanos daquele porte, talvez nunca compreendesse aquelas atitudes.

Lágrimas doloridas escorriam daqueles olhos, limpando o rosto delicado dele. Ele estava chorando porque sabia que morreria e eu não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser chorar também. Com o que me restava de vida, me arrastei até o corpo ao meu lado, tocando a pele delicada do rosto de Kyungsoo e o manchando com o meu sangue. Ele sorriu e sussurrou um último 'eu te amo'. Já estava sendo difícil respirar naquela situação.

Eu sentia meu desespero aumentar e queria gritar por socorro, precisávamos ser salvos, éramos jovens demais para morrer daquele jeito. Teríamos uma vida inteira pela frente para nos amarmos como queríamos e da forma como desejávamos, mas nos tiraram a vida.

Ouvi os últimos suspiros de Kyungsoo enquanto ele tentava respirar pela última vez, mas inevitavelmente fechou seus olhos, morrendo na minha frente.

— Kyung! – disse usando o máximo da força que me restava, me colocando sobre seu corpo. — Por favor, Kyung... Não me deixa aqui! – Minha voz falhava, e eu era um tolo porque sabia que ele não iria me responder. — Não pude dizer que te amava também, por favor, volta pra mim! Kyungsoo!!!

O corpo sem vida dele me sufocava, e eu o queria de volta a todo e qualquer custo. Eu sentia como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado de meu peito ainda vivo. Era insuportável e não havia formas para medir a dor que eu sentia naquele momento. As lágrimas banhavam o corpo pequeno abaixo do meu, como se aquilo fosse trazê-lo de volta à vida.

Independentemente de tudo, senti alguém se aproximando em passos lentos. Acreditei que finalmente morreria para encontrá-lo e de certa forma eu estava certo. Morrer era a minha única vontade naquele momento, mas eu fui traído pelo destino, se é que posso acreditar em um.

Eu morreria, mas nunca poderia encontrar Kyungsoo da forma que eu almejava.

[...]

Acordei assustado e meu corpo todo doía. A cama estava bem arrumada e eu podia sentir o perfume doce que a envolvia. Minhas roupas estavam limpas e eu não fazia ideia de onde estava, e sentia uma fome enorme.

— Finalmente acordou! – Alguém que eu não conhecia entrou pela porta do quarto, trazendo um banquete em cima de uma bandeja de café da manhã. — Se sente melhor? – ele sorria para mim, como se me conhecesse.

Franzi o cenho tentando reconhecê-lo, mas percebi que realmente não tinha ideia de quem ele era.

— Quem é você? – Devolvi outra pergunta e ele pelo visto achou engraçado, porque riu.

— Me desculpe a falta de educação! – Colocou a bandeja delicadamente em cima do meu colo, já que eu estava sentado. — Me chamo Luhan e é tudo o que posso lhe dizer no momento.

Aquele sorriso se estendeu e percebi que o menino era dotado de uma aparência angelical, mas algo nele me cheirava estranho. E mesmo desconfiado eu me entreguei à fome, me deliciando com o que ele havia me trazido. Suco, leite, algumas frutas e pães.

— Há quanto tempo estava desacordado? – Aquela curiosidade me bateu, e eu o vi sentando em uma poltrona próxima a cama que até então eu não tinha reparado que existia.

— Hum... – pensou, levando a mão ao queixo. — Acho que há uns quatro dias.

Engasguei e pensei que iria morrer sufocado, por pouco o suco não saiu pelo meu nariz.

— O que? – Tentei terminar de mastigar o pão, o engolindo com dificuldade. — Como me achou?

— Ora, você estava ensanguentado e quase morrendo! – riu como se aquilo fosse realmente engraçado. — Eu só lhe ajudei da minha forma mais, digamos... – parecia perdido. — Ousada!

— Da sua forma ousada? – Deixei a bandeja ao meu lado. — Do que está falando? – estava realmente confuso.

— Você logo entenderá! – completou se levantando.

Reparei que suas roupas eram finas e parecia que ele tinha muitos dotes, digamos que era mais um daqueles riquinhos que eu costumava encontrar na rua.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu o segui. Com isso pude sentir meus ossos estralando como se eu estivesse naquela posição há anos. Descemos dois lances de degraus até chegarmos ao _hall_ de entrada, aquele lugar era grande demais para ser uma simples casa.

— Que lugar é esse? – perguntei.

Ele riu de novo e eu estava quase acreditando que era um palhaço.

— Você está em meu castelo. – Ergueu os braços, como se esperasse por um abraço. — E de agora em diante, Jongin, você terá que aprender algumas coisas, seguir algumas regras e o mais importante de tudo, se controlar!

— Do que está falando? – comecei a ficar preocupado. — Onde está Kyungsoo?

— Kyungsoo? Está morto, criança, não seja tolo!

Eu tinha que ter perguntado por ele? Uma pontada forte em minha cabeça me deixou tonto e quase caí no chão. O tal de Luhan a minha frente pareceu preocupado com o fato, vindo ao meu encontro.

— Você está fraco e ainda não está totalmente transformado.

— Hã? – Minha mão ainda estava em minha cabeça e parecia que a mesma explodiria a qualquer momento. — Você não está me ajudando! – Cambaleei. — Eu preciso de... Respostas!

— Elas virão com o tempo!

Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu quase fui ao chão se não fosse por Luhan me segurando. Ele era forte demais para alguém do porte dele, delicado, magro e aparentemente abatido. Meus olhos foram se fechando e eu senti um cansaço enorme tomar conta do meu corpo.

— Apenas descanse que logo tudo estará resolvido...

Foi o que eu ouvi antes mesmo de adormecer.

[...]

É claro que depois daquele tempo as coisas na minha vida passaram a se complicar. De fato quando despertei eu estava melhor, porém totalmente mudado já que sentia fome de outra coisa: sangue. Minha garganta queimava e eu mal conseguia falar. Aquela sede era incontrolável e eu precisava daquele liquido. Meio estranho para um garoto de dezoito anos, mas eu acreditava que sobreviveria.

Luhan estava me ensinando tudo o que eu precisava saber. Como controlar os instintos, a sede e a vontade de 'quero mais' que sempre me batia depois de me alimentar. Aliás, ter que tomar sangue humano acabou se tornando um enorme prazer para mim ao longo do tempo.

Achava-me um monstro e no final da noite eu sempre me apegava pensando nele, onde estaria e com quem estaria. Luhan havia me contado histórias nas quais diziam que as almas das pessoas podiam reencarnar e aquilo me deixava estranhamente ansioso. Mas em seguida ele destruía minhas esperanças dizendo que seres como nós jamais poderiam se apaixonar, pois era errado.

 _"Se apaixonar pode ser perigoso, Jongin",_ ele sempre me dizia.

Os anos se passaram rapidamente e tediosos. Minha sede aumentada gradativamente a cada vez que eu me alimentava. Minha vida se tornou agitada e digamos que um pouco mais divertida.

Estávamos de viagem para a Inglaterra. Era cansativo de certa forma viver no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. E quando eu digo muito, é muito mesmo. Chegamos à Inglaterra em pleno século XX, onde a mesma passava por grandes mudanças. As mulheres abusavam de seus espartilhos aderindo à moda Vitoriana que passava por ali. Eu admirava toda aquela beleza em uma bela manhã nublada, onde o Sol me fizera o favor de não aparecer.

Luhan havia me falado para não sair, mas eu obviamente não resistiria apenas a observar aquelas pessoas pela janela da nossa luxuosa e atual casa. Peguei minha cartola e meu sobretudo preto e saí. A temperatura parecia ter caído com os dias e as pessoas andavam mais cobertas, mas isso não me impedia de sentir o cheiro delicioso do sangue fresco.

Cabisbaixo e quieto eu percorri grande parte daquelas ruas, espreitando cada ser que sem querer esbarrava em mim. Eu como era educado, me desculpava a fim de observar melhor, e de perto, o que talvez pudesse ser minha próxima presa.

Mas o que eu não esperava era vê-lo ali, andando sem rumo feito eu. A nossa única diferença era que ele estava totalmente vivo e eu um completo meio-morto que agora sorria feito criança diante ao melhor doce do mundo. Aquele que antes eu conhecia como Kyungsoo passou por mim, sem ao menos perceber minha presença. Eu me indignei e dei meia volta, o seguindo sem disfarçar.

Por sorte ele não percebeu minha presença assim que entrou no que eu achava ser um barzinho. Quando entrei logo atrás, percebi ser uma casa de shows noturnos, mas era cedo demais para ele estar em um lugar como aquele. Demorou para que eu notasse que durante a noite ele servia como um bar, realmente eu não havia me enganado.

Ele se sentou e eu me coloquei sutilmente ao seu lado, o assustando quando eu disse um simples "oi". Foi divertido já que o pude ver sorrindo do susto besta que ele mesmo levara.

— Olá, meu nome é Jongin, o seu é...?

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta, sapeca. Como se quisesse que eu adivinhasse e eu claramente decifrei aquele olhar. Franzi o cenho achando tudo ousado demais para um primeiro encontro. E no final das contas ele não me disse seu nome.

— Não digo meu nome a estranhos, mas gostei de te conhecer, Jongin! – Ergueu o pequeno copo com a bebida transparente, e eu não havia percebido quando aquilo havia chegado.

Eu era ótimo em fazer amizades e depois daquele dia desejei ficar eternamente na Inglaterra. Mas pensava que Luhan cedo ou tarde se cansaria e mudaria de lugar novamente. Mas enquanto aquilo não acontecia, eu aproveitava todo o tempo do mundo ao lado dele, mesmo insistindo para que o mesmo me dissesse seu nome. Embora algo dentro de mim falasse que aquele era o meu Kyungsoo, outra coisa insistia em me dizer para ir com calma porque as coisas não funcionariam da forma que eu queria.

Eu abençoava cada dia nublado daquele tempo, se é que isso era certo para um ser como eu, as noites não eram suficientes e assim eu poderia sair mais e ficar boa parte do dia com ele, conversando. Porque era nisso que se resumiam nossos encontros: conversas. E aproveitava para reconhecê-lo.

Era engraçado porque eu nunca me imaginava naquela situação. Fora a primeira vez que via seu espírito reencarnado e tão idêntico ao anterior, assim, a minha frente.

Eu queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo como há tempo não fazia, mas sabia que estaria sendo um louco e o outro me estranharia, então preferi apenas observá-lo. Já era o bastante para o que tinha restado do meu coração.

Em uma das noites, quando a fome me atingiu, não pude me controlar e acabei assassinando uma jovem moça que caminhava pela rua. Seu sangue escorria gota por gota pela minha boca enquanto eu fazia questão de sugá-la até seu último suspiro. Joguei o corpo morto ao chão, levando um dos dedos a minha boca para tentar, inutilmente, limpar toda aquela sujeira. Era delicioso o prazer que eu sentia ao sugar até a última gota de sangue, ouvir os gritos, gemidos e suspiros de dor me excitavam e me davam mais vontade de continuar.

O corpo dela estava ao chão e eu ainda podia ouvir um choro baixinho e bem próximo. Quando pude perceber ele me assistia de longe, assustado. Vira tudo provavelmente, e mal conseguia mover uma perna para correr dali.

Meus lábios se aquietaram e eu me senti terrível. Eu era um monstro e o tinha deixado assustado. Caminhei rapidamente até seu encontro e ele fechou os olhos como se eu fosse atacá-lo também. Murmurando alguns "não me mate, por favor," e eu o chacoalhava dizendo que estava tudo bem. Claro que não estava! Eu tinha acabado de assassinar uma jovem e bela moça a sua frente. Ele me queria morto naquele momento ou no mínimo o mais longe possível dele.

Saiam lágrimas de seus olhos e naquele momento eu senti que todo o tempo que passamos juntos fora em vão.

— Você é um... Monstro! – Ele me disse entre as lágrimas.

Ele fitava o chão, não queria me olhar nos olhos.

— Não... Eu não...

Como não dizer que não era um monstro no fim de tudo? Eu não tinha saída.

— Apenas... Desculpe-me, por favor! – Continuei tentando convencê-lo do contrário, em vão.

Ele se desvencilhou de meus braços e saiu correndo, sem dizer nada. Eu tinha cometido um dos piores erros da minha vida e acreditei que nunca mais voltaria a me alimentar daquela forma.

No dia seguinte, quando levantei, fui surpreendido com a notícia de que Luhan havia limpado a cidade.

— C-como assim?! – estava atordoado. — O que você fez?!

— Eu tive que limpar a merda que você fez ontem a noite, Jongin! Criança tola, quantas vezes eu terei que te repreender?!

Ele estava furioso e eu sentia isso no tom de sua voz. A imagem do meu amor veio em minha mente e senti a preocupação me bater forte, me sufocando a ponto de me fazer gritar diante Luhan, que me olhou confuso.

— O que você fez com ele?

LuHan gargalhou como se eu fosse o maior tolo do universo. E eu de fato era.

— Ele está morto Jongin! Morto! – repetiu, fazendo aquelas palavras atingirem minha alma perdida.

Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu pensei que cairia naquele chão gélido. Mais uma vez a vida não fazia sentido, sem ele nada fazia sentido. Eu pensava na forma como ele fora morto, aliás, eu evitava imaginar tal coisa, pois isso me assombraria por mais longos e dolorosos anos.

Voltei para meu quarto, aparentemente abatido e me joguei na cama, fitando o teto que descascava. Eu queria chorar, mas lágrima alguma escorria dos meus olhos.

Por quê? Porque eu era vazio, não existia mais vida dentro do meu ser. A não ser o sangue de inocentes que serviam como minha refeição. Naquele momento, usando todas as minhas forças, o máximo que consegui foi fazer o sangue quente dos mesmos escorrerem pelos os cantos meus olhos. Eu era patético e infantil ao acreditar que poderíamos ficar juntos mais uma vez!

Nossa estadia na Inglaterra durou longos e tediosos anos, para ser mais exato. Um século depois o meu criador já estava exausto daquele lugar e me alertou que em breve estaríamos partindo.

Aprendi muitas coisas ao longo desse tempo. Depois que o senti partindo pela segunda vez, passei a acreditar que me apaixonar seria um erro e que jamais o cometeria novamente. Luhan parecia ter mais confiança em mim assim que percebeu que eu já não tocava mais no nome de Kyungsoo. Talvez ele tivesse um pouco de ciúmes? Eu nunca saberia.

Nossas malas já estavam prontas e iríamos partir, nosso avião sairía em poucas horas e eu me sentia estranho... Ansioso talvez. Nosso motorista nos deixou no aeroporto e nos despedimos falando um último adeus.

Assim que o mesmo decolou eu pude ver a terra distante. Aquilo me fez perceber quanto tempo eu levei para realmente ter consciência do meu verdadeiro eu. Meu sofrimento seria eterno se eu continuasse a me entregar daquela forma para uma paixão que não existia mais.

Kyungsoo estava morto há muito tempo, tempo demais para que eu pudesse ter ideia de que o que sentíamos um pelo o outro já não existia mais. Eu não voltaria a encontrá-lo e ele não voltaria a me amar. Eu estava mais perdido que ele é claro, se naquele momento, ele estivesse em algum lugar, simplesmente me esperando voltar.


End file.
